villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angela Blanc
Angela Blanc is a character exclusively introduced in the original anime adapation of Black Butler (also known as ''Kuroshitsuji ''), which was based on the manga series of the same name. She is an angel and the female counterpart to Ash Landers and initially acts as Henry Barrymore's maid. She is arguably the primary antagonist of season 1 (along with Ash Landers). She was voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. Biography Angela first greets the Phantomhive household to Houndsworth, a mistake she is punished for by being physically hit and verbally abused by Henry Barrymore, until Sebastian stops him. As a result of this, the entire Phantomhive staff begins to offer her their great sympathy, such as the Phantomhive servants offering to help her with tasks and Sebastian taking over serving tea when he notes how badly her hands are shaking and bruised. That night, Henry is noticeably upset over their presence there, as he views it somewhat like a hostile takeover by Queen Victoria. She goes to ask the staff to leave when a shadow of a large dog appears in the window, and they see a shimmering dog running through town. They follow him and find James killed, presumably by the Demon hound's hand. The following day, they find the dog James kept illegally, and the Phantomhive staff and Angela follow the angry crowd to a clearing. There, they use other dogs to viciously attack James', causing great distress for Finnian, who intervenes. When Henry decides to kill Tanaka, Ciel, Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin for interfering, she asks for forgiveness, but he does not relent. Later, when he is killed, the Phantomhive servants investigate, and it is revealed that her pet Pluto is responsible for it. She then gives Pluto to Ciel, certain that Sebastian can tame him. Shard of Hope Angela appears briefly at the end of the storyline, after Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell Sutcliff discover that Drossel Keinz was being controlled by a puppet who was manipulated by someone else. When the puppet runs from the Mandalay manor, she scoops him up on the bridge, then crushes him with her hands and drops him into the river. Curry Contest Angela, again, only has a brief occurrence, providing one of the contestants with the curryma spice, which causes the audience members who eat it to go on a rampage, which is eventually mitigated by Sebastian's curry buns. Book of Doomsday When Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell investigate a cult's activities and a stolen magic play, they discover that Angela is actually behind it. She turns into her angel form and kidnaps Ciel, taking him to the Grim Reapers library, where she attempts to rewrite his past. When this fails, she goes on a rampage and tries to kill the cult's followers, but is stopped by Sebastian, Grell, and William T. Spears, through the Undertaker's quick work with rewriting the present events. Conspiracy and Revenge After Ciel and Sebastian are arrested by the Scotland Yard for an offense they did not commit, she arrives where Sebastian is being held, and tortures him, something that seems to please and excite her. Later, after Pluto has been set on a rampage by Ash Landers, Ash/Angela talk with Sebastian in London, overseeing the events, and Angela reveals that Ash is the same being as her. She offers herself to him, and is notably annoyed when he takes off to rejoin Ciel instead. Shortly thereafter, Ciel and Sebastian confront Ash and Angela for a final battle and Sebastian is able to kill them by turning into his demon form. Trancy Butler Arc When Sebastion hides Ciel in a box, Ciel starts having flashbacks of Angela and Ash. Appearance Angela has bluish-white hair, purple eyes, and dresses in a variety of outfits which primarily use the colors of lavender and white. When in her angel form, the bottom of her dresses seem to be made of feathers. She is noted as being a beautiful woman, attracting the attention of both Finnian and Baldroy upon their first view of her. Personality Angela first comes across as a submissive and acquiescent woman, being beaten by Henry Barrymore in front of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. However, she seems to enjoy the role of dominatrix, as seen from her change in outfit and overzealous attitude when she tortures Sebastian. Mey-Rin describes her as being a "forceful woman", after catching her in a provocative and sexual act with a man. Despite being a hermaphrodite, when in her female form, it is very important to her to be recognized as a woman, as she goes to great lengths to engage in provocative and sexual acts, even with Pluto, and when she reveals and offers herself to Sebastian, and she gets upset when he turns her down. Even before her true angel form was revealed, Sebastian was noticeably suspicious of her, questioning the ease with which she tamed Pluto. Angela has an obsession with purifying beings on which she views as being unclean, even more so than Ash, being nearly maniacal in her efforts to do so. Nonetheless, she is not above using those she views as being unclean if it grants her more power. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Perverts Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Drug Dealers Category:Charismatic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Enigmatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Heretics Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Contradictory Category:Big Bads